Farther Shrinking Problems
by Yuugi x Me 4ever
Summary: Haibara has made a new prototype to APTX4869 to make Conan himself again. But something goes wrong and he instead shrinks even more!
1. Ch 1: The drug that shrinks

**Yuugilover: Hi again! I'm back this time with a Detective Conan fanfic!**

**Conan: God spare me...**

**Ai: -Grins- Seems like the great detective have another weak spot that isn't a specifik girl.**

**Conan: Shut up Haibara**

**Yuugilover: No mean Words to other characters thank you.**

**Conan: -Is grumpy-**

**Yuugilover: Do the disclaimer Yuugi-chan~.**

**Yuugi: Yuugilover don't own any of the characters. All of 'em belong to Gosho Aoyama. She do own an old plush dog.**

**Yuugilover: -Hugs Yuugi and old plush dog- **

**Conan: Em...**

**Yuugilover: Oh sorry! Lets begin the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The drug that shrinks**

Conan was on his way to Professor Agasa Hiroshi. Not to get a new invention but to meet Haibara. She had called him in the morning and told him some news that made him jump in glee. She was finally done with the new prototype to APTX4869 that had shrunk him to the size of a seven year old!

Gosh he had missed his old body and to be with Ran so much. Finally he could meet her again, if only 24 hours. It still meant everything to him!

Conan took a deep breath before entering through the door of Agasa Hiroshi. He walked inside and saw Haibara sitting on the couch drinking tea in calmness.

The exited teen turned seven year old approached the former teenage scientist with a cool smile not even trying to not show his excitement while saying "Give me the drug"

The small scientist stared at him with no emotions. The former teenager sighed and said in a calm voice "Pretty please?"

Haibara gave a small smile as she laid the pill in his hand. "But remember Kudo-kun, there is always a chance of you dying, so try to not do that please? I don't want it to stink in this house"

The former high school detective laughed in sarcasm and then went into the bathroom to change into his older form.

:::

Kudo opened his eyes and rubbed his eyes from sleep. He looked around and found himself in a bathroom. Flashbacks flashed though his mind as he remembered about the pill.

Fast he started searching for a mirror to see if he had changed back in his seventeen year old self, but for some reason he had hard to move. He looked down on himself and saw that something was not right.

He sure wasn't in his older form because the clothes he had on was too large for that and the room he was in didn't look smaller at all. The other way around, it looked bigger! The detective shook his head of the thought, he was just imagination things.

Because the clothes were too big he assumed that the pill didn't work so he took on his clothes he had as Conan and walked out of the bathroom with a disappointed look.

´Weird, is it just me or is the door handle much higher up?´ He thought as he barely reached to the door handle. ´No, I'm overthinking things´

He walked into the living room and saw both Haibara and the professor chatting with each other. He coughed to get their attention and it was a success. Though he didn't get why they were staring at him as if he had got a second head.

"What?" He asked and immediately heard that his voice was even more high pitch than usual. "Huh?" Was all he could say.

"Eh, eh" Agasa could only stammer.

Haibara jumped of the couch and slowly approached the shrunken teen with a blank but quite scared face.

"Kudo… kun?"

"Yes" He answered in a still high pitch voice. "Wait… why are you taller than me Haibara?"

Haibara opened her mouth to answer but nothing came out. She looked like a dry fish on land. Instead she held up a mirror, the shrunken teen took the mirror from her hand waiting to see something terrible. He was right.

In the mirror, he should have seen the face of Edogawa Conan but instead he saw the face of a 3 year old look back at him.

Former Kudo Shinichi yelped as he saw the reflection and it didn't take long for him to faint.

* * *

**Conan: I fainted... how realistic... I would never do that.**

**Yuugilover: Did you like the first chapter Conan-kun?**

**Conan: No.**

**Ai: I did. It was very interessting idea. Maybe I should try do the same when i make my next prototype.**

**Conan: Don't, what if i turn into a 3 year old for real?!**

**Yuugilover: Awww~ :3**

**Conan: it is not aww!**

**Yuugilover: If I don't get reviews, we turn him for real! Right Haibra? :3**

**Haibara: With pleasure.**

**Conan: O.O Aah! Send a Review quick!**

**(Hehe, we turn him into one in the story anyway :3)**


	2. Ch 2: Clarifications about the shrink

**(Wow this chapter is shorter. o.0)**

**Thanks all who have reviewed! It means a lot to me. =) I really hope you'll like the chapters even if I write quite bad. :p**

**Conan: Can I go now? -_-**

**Yuugilover: You are no fun Conan-kun, just enjoy the chapter. :P**

**Conan: If you call this enjoyment, then you have very weird humor.**

**Yuugilover: Yes I know, Make the disclaimer so we start the story!**

**Conan: Better get it done... Yuugilover here don't own any of the Detective Conan characters, how much she even want to it'll never happen.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Clarifications about the shrink**

Conan or should I say, the 3 year old boy opened his eyes in a flash. He sat up and immediately noticed he was on a sofa. He really hoped everything was a dream, but when he saw that his "Conan clothes" was too big he knew that it wasn't.

He searched through the room with his blue eyes and noticed Haibara sitting on the other side holding a clipboard in her hands. She noticed his awake state and started asking him questions.

"What is your name?" She started with no emotions on her face

"Umm, why are you asking me that?" Conan asked irritated.

She rolled her eyes "Just answer the questions"

"Ok, well my name is Shinichi Kudo. But nowadays I am called Conan Edogawa"

"Why are you called that?"

"Some men in black gave me a pill that shrunk my body to a 7 year old"

After some random questions and writing Haibara stooped asking more and looked at the results.

"You got everything right" She mumbled "But I am surprised you aren't flipping out over being in a 3 year old body"

The 3 year old sighed and said in cool voice "Believe me, I flipped out, but I'm sure I get back after 24 hours. I just need to stay here and ensure no one is noticing this change"

Haibara took her hand to her forehead "We have a problem Kudo-kun" she said and shook her head in frustration.

"Hmm? What problem?" Conan wondered with slight panic, but didn't show it thanks to his acting skills.

The small scientist sighed "The pill isn't working for 24 hours, but for a whole week…"

"WHAT?!" Conan exclaimed and jumped of the sofa as if he was ready to kill Haibara.

"It was going to be a surprise for you…" she said in a sad voice. But Conan didn't notice her sadness, he was too busy with going insane in his head.

`I'm going to look like a 3 year old for ONE WEEK! What am I supposed to do now? Hattori is coming for sleepover this week!´

"Kudo-kun…"

"Haibara why did I change into a 3 year old?!" He screamed with fury.

The scientist sighed "I tried some new chemicals in the drug. As you know I don't remember what I used in the original one so I tested some things that I did recall. But it seems like the drug makes you a bit younger instead of older"

"But Hattori is coming this week to help with a crime! How am I supposed to even appear in front of him like this?!" Conan repeated this time aloud.

"As much as I know how you like being a detective I recommend you to stay hidden from the ones you hold dear" Was Haibara's reply.

The 3 year old grunted and looked at his feet in anger. ´That stupid drug, it makes me unable to defend justice, my friends, myself and Ran…´

The anger disappeared just as if it had never been there. Conan's face became the depression itself as his bangs dropped and hid his eyes from view.

"… Ran…"

And at that moment it started knocking on the door…

* * *

**Kaitou KID: So who is knocking on the door?**

**Yuugilover: KID you're not supposed to be here. o.0**

**KID: Why can't I be in your chapters? Do you dislike me that much? D:**

**Yuugilover: I don't dislike you KID the other way around it! It's just that you won't be in this fanfic. You don't have a role in it.**

**Conan: Lucky him...**

**Yuugilover: I heard that!**

**KID: Mhe, I can just read the chapters even though I'm not in it.**

**Heiji: When will I show up?**

**Yuugilover: No idea ._. We'll see about that.**

**KID: Review please! *Gives roses to everyone who reviews***


	3. Ch 3: Found out?

**Wow, this is a short chapter. o.0**

**Haibara: Very short...**

**Conan: How nice, lets get this over with.**

**Yuugilover: You're no fun Conan-kun. Anyway disclaimer time~**

**Kaitou KID: Yuugilover don't own any DC characters, me nither.**

**Yuugilover: If I did, Heiji and Kaitou KID would have more screentime.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Found out?**

_And at that moment it started knocking on the door…_

"Conan-kun, Ai-chan are you in there? We are going to the park to have picnic!"

"It's Ran!" The 3 year old exclaimed.

"You have to hide!" The scientist growled in stress.

"Like where?" The former teenage roared back.

"In the pantry, hurry!"

The small detective nodded and ran to the pantry as the professor went to open the door. Haibara took up a magazine and used her best poker face as the door opened.

"Oh Ran-kun, are you here?" Agasa asked the most obvious question and sweat-dropped.

"Mhm, are Conan-kun and Ai-chan here?"

"Well yes, how so?"

"We were going on a picnic and I wanted to fetch them both" Ran smiled.

"Right now isn't a good timing"

"Huh? Why? Something happened? I can help with anything"

"No no, nothing is wrong it's just that… that Ai-kun has got a cold and Conan-kun want to-eh stay here with her" Agasa lied in a strained smile.

"Naw, that's so cute of him. But I think it's best if he's coming anyway. He might get her cold" And with that Ran walked into the house towards the sofas.

"Ai-chan are you feeling ok?" Ran asked and Haibara looked up at her. Behind her the professor stood and signed to Haibara by shaking his head.

"Eh, no not that good. I am going to bed soon, cough, cough" She said and made some fake coughs. Ran believed her and nodded.

"Where is Conan-kun?" She then asked and looked around the room

Now both the professor and small scientist sweat-dropped, this got her attention.

"He is…" But longer than that Agasa couldn't say, because a small crash could be heard from the pantry.

"What was that?" Ran wondered worried and walked to the pantry.

"It was the wind!" The professor said and immediately wanted to slap himself for the stupid lie.

"Oh really" Ran said without buying it.

Agasa and Haibara couldn't come up with anything else to say in time as the teenaged girl opened the pantry.

"Oh my god!"

* * *

**Yuugilover: Hehe... Reviews thanks! Or no more chapters :3**

**Conan: Oh no... no more chapters... i am so unhappy now. -.-**

**Yuugilover: *Puts muzzle on Conan's mouth* Reviews is gladly take. ^^**


End file.
